


Try me

by nyanshi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanshi/pseuds/nyanshi
Summary: Dīno visits his favourite student. They spar. Something changes... or not.





	Try me

Blue: call it azure, cobalt, cerulean, sapphire, but, in the end, it's still blue. The various tints and shades meld together to form a smooth canvas of sky. An unforgiving sun casts rays of heat past the wispy circling of clouds, down unto the open rooftop of Namimori Middle School.

There are fluid movements and flowing strikes like a playful dance which undermines the true intensity of perhaps lethal hits.

The blond smiles as he evades each attack that's sent his way; Hibari scowls as his tutor dodges the flurry, his assault stopped with ease. Neither shows any hint of exhaustion. It's infuriating and what he fails to achieve is hardly from lack of trying. It should be simple. Hibari only desires the return of control; the quicker the better. Quicker, before that something can change.

_What a detestable thought._

And, thud. That makes it the second time that Dīno has him pinned down in that hour alone.

“Hey, Kyōya, what’s wrong?”

How irritating to be restrained by a single hand. It's a blow, _harder than losing_ , to his pride. So, like the untamed, untrained student he is, he writhes in the stronger grip of the older man.

“I don’t need your training,” he hisses, aggression plain, "Fight me properly. Or leave."

 _I don’t need someone like you, someone who places their ‘family’ first._ The notion rushes, unbidden, through Hibari’s mind, before it's caught. He curses inwardly before promptly erasing such wayward thoughts from memory. He tells himself they had never existed.

If Dīno notices the lack of motion underneath him he doesn't say anything and chooses to instead furrow his brows in contemplation. And when he next looks down, he's surprised to be met with an inscrutable expression. Something that sounds like his own voice murmurs in the back of his mind, but then Hibari growls and twists his face away. Dīno can see the younger is tense but his expression is hidden behind those silky locks. Gentle hands and curious eyes as he turns his protégé’s head; however, the skylark stubbornly refuses to meet his gaze directly. Hibari's mouth is set in a thin line. So he leans down, close enough for their foreheads to touch, close enough to catch the flicker of surprise and almost close enough to see an answer. Closer. He wants to be closer, close enough to bridge their distance and close enough to part the skylark's tightly pressed lips.

Hibari’s eyes widen in surprise.

Dīno freezes. He's unguarded and sharp canines sink into flesh. He grunts as a foot connects with his stomach ad he's sent stumbling ungracefully backwards.

Dīno feels and tastes pain. And with his pain comes the skylark’s pleasure, blood dripping from his lips, staining them crimson. Hibari slowly picks himself up from the stone tiles and he wipes his mouth roughly, in a single jerky motion.

Dīno watches enraptured but something tells him that he shouldn't be so excited to see his own blood painted on his favourite student. He can't help but smile though, even as Hibari shoots him a murderous glare, with promises of pain.

The next words are a mixture of a hiss and snarl, words vehemently spat out, laced with loathing, “Try that again, and I’ll bite you to death!”

Then, with fewer curses, he storms from the rooftop. The door is slammed with such force that it's forced ajar again. And, in hindsight, sometimes Dīno forgets that he's dealing with a child and that he needs to be patient. Again though, there's that thought that he's missing something important.

_Try me._

Dīno tastes the unspoken words on his tongue and rubs at his chest thoughtfully, trying to dispel the dull ache which now makes itself present.


End file.
